Bringing me down
by drops.of.liquid.sun
Summary: Tradgey/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort fic about WWIII. Hope you enjoy !


__

This is a tragade/friendship fic.  
About World War III.  
Rated M for a reason!  
Hope you enjoy~

* * *

Nobody expected it. War. The worst anybody could remember. Well, there wasn't many people to remember anything. And it all started over something small.

Antartica drew in a big, sharp breath through her mouth. It was kinda hard to breath such cold air through, but she was used to it. It was for a change, light outside, and she did as many things as she could; once it was dark, it was dark. She had no people to worry about, no flag to put out, no lagnguage to speak. Depending on who she was with, she would speak their language. More often then not, she used sign lagnguage. She put a gloved hand to her mouth and yawned. She hadn't been sleeping quite right. She had no idea why. Stepping back on the dog sled, she whistled, which the dogs attached to the sled took as command to go back home.

Blowing on her hands, she grabed her cup of coffe (three creams, two sugars) plopped down on the couch, and flipped on the T.V. She was going over in her mind who _claims_ to own her land_._

Let's see. She thought_. Argentina, Australia, Chile, France, New Zealand, Norway, England, Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland. Fun people to claim they own me._ She of a sudden there was a konck at her door. Which never, ever, never happended.

"Hello?" she called out, clutching the remote to her chest.  
"Antartica? It is South Korea from the Asia classes at school, remember me?" She did. She sat next to him, and he wasn't exactly the best behaved.  
"Just one second~!" She got up and unlocked the door.

"Hello~!" she said cheerfully. "What are you doing here?" He had a heavy jacket on, car keys swinging around his right hand, boots on.

"I was chosen by this school year's teachers to pick you up." You see, every year, she could never tell when it was winter or summer, so they started to send people to come get here a week before school started.

"Oh- woah. It's already fall? I have such a bad memory and am even worse at keeping track of time." she mumbled. "Well, come on in~ I was drinking a coffe it's on the table, you can drink it if you want." She was mumbling his own tounge while walking around a corner, probaly to pack her stuff.

let himself in more, and sat down on the what was once a white-turned-grey-from-stains couch. He looked into the coffe mug, which had snowflakes on it. Hu shrugged and took a sip. "Sorry, are you cold?" she had snuck up on him, holding a black duffle bag puropsly splattered with neon pink, blue, green, and purple paint. Kinda like what she was wearing. She had on what looked to suspenders, but connected to a skirt to just above her knee caps. Her shirt was a crisp white one. The jumper was a lilic purple, and she had white knee high Converse's on, along with a dark blue jacket. Her hair was just a litlle longer then her shoulders, and a white that riviled Iceland's and Prussia's who were two of her best friends. Her pale blue eyes sparkled in contrast to her gold sparkly eye shadow and lip gloss. Where she lacked in being a actual Nation/ Country person, she prospered in being a crazy dresser.

He looked her up and down. "Cute." She got a blush on her extremely light creme carmel color cheeks. "Thank's. When does the flight leave?"  
He looked into his pocket, searching for the plane tickets. "Left 'em in the car."

She ran her tounge over her lip's. "Okay, I'm ready." He still stood in her house, looking around.

"What, like my house to much you don't want to laeve?" She said with a smirk. "No, well, yeah, I like your house, it's just way warmer here then outside." She started giggling like mad, and just ushered him out into the door, locking it, and putting the key back around her neck. "It can get to be pretty damn cold here."

*AT THE AIRPORT*

"South Korea." Antartica whined to him, "I don't like it here, it's to busy." She was talking about the Chicago O'Hare Airport, one of the biggest in America. "It's not that bad here." N. Korea said back.

*AT SCHOOL*

Antartica sighed, looking around. This sure was going to be on long year. She would have to try to find her dorm room by herself ;her and North Korea got into a vicious fight on the walk here, and he stormed off. She picked her bags up and turned around, running into somebody. She was already stiff and sore and tired from 14 hours up in the air.

/Here starts the school, year/ she thought.

* * *

This chapter was going to be the friendshipy part, but I got had to go to my brother T.J's wedding. So explains the shortness of it. His bride was absoultey beatiful. Thomas/Megan, have a great honeymoon, love ya~!

From me to whoever reads. Review, mabey?


End file.
